wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
The Korav'ah
(For '''Main Universe' Veros Moonshine, visit his wiki here.)'' The Korav'ah -- whose real name was revealed to be Veros -- is a felborne from an alternate timeline where the Burning Legion won, and Suramar crumpled beneath their reign. He escaped in Year 33 and landed in the main timeline, finding that this world was safe and Suramar was free. However, instead of taking comfort in this fact, he became enraged that this world had what he had lost, and in his grief, he attempted to murder his alternative self and everyone close to him. He failed, and was met with crushing defeat, forcing him to flee and fake his death, leaving his minions who time-traveled with him to die alone. His whereabouts are currently unknown. Physical Description Korav'ah stands shorter than the average Nightborne. He is slim, his hair of a pale pink and flowing long past his back. It is often unkempt, bangs left overgrown and often covering his eyes. A scar cuts through the right side of his lip, and if exposed, his right shoulder would have intense scarring, presumably from a demonic spear. His cheeks are sunken in, lips thin, and is often squinting, always on high alert. However, it also gives off the impression he cannot see very well, which isn't too far from fact. Runic tattoos cover his entire body, most prominently those on his cheeks and the intricate designs on his forearms. They glisten in the lighting and sometimes pulse with his heartbeat, even changing color to accommodate the types of magic he casts or absorbs. After becoming felborne, however, his tattoos are barely visible in the light, and will often glow a sickly green if visible at all. Personality Korav'ah once was a charming man, a lover, not a fighter, and burdened with the insatiable drive for knowledge. Research and magic was his lifeblood, and he dedicated thousands of years to the field, willing to risk anything for another shred of knowledge to acquire. Often, he was the life of the party in his day, but after suffering the loss of his family, his city, and his world, he became nihilistic and cynical, believing that nothing was worth pursuing after feeling immense loss like he did. He makes for a powerful leader, using his charm and charisma to convince others to join his side, promising power and infinite wisdom -- and being a man of his word, he would often deliver on these promises. He mastered the art of manipulation and fear tactics, and underneath his colorful taunts and borderline flirtatious attitude, it was clear he was masking intense grief and sorrow, and is determined to make anyone else feel that same suffering. History The Cursed Timeline Korav'ah was just a child when he was separated from his father and trapped beneath Suramar alone, and with no family. Growing up in the foster system, and forgetting his original birth name, Korav struggled intensely with life, but eventually found a burning passion for magic and knowledge. He quickly took up to independent studies, rising in the ranks of his classes and excelling in the arts of arcane and ley-walking. When he drafted his first spellbooks, it caught the attention of a powerful arcanist, who then took him in as his apprentice. His new teacher, Sero'trois, would guide him and teach him new runes, safety, and immense power. In his young adulthood, he'd come to meet a fellow student and rival in his studies named Marcel Bel'renn. The two ley-walkers would butt heads often and compete, but eventually, found chemistry in one another, sharing many common interests and even backgrounds. They courted each other for a few years before deciding to take the relationship seriously. As they graduated their studies, they both rose the ranks and became accomplished arcanists, Marcel excelling in pyromancy, Korav in ley-walking. Eventually, the two would marry, and become High Arcanists within the Terrace of Enlightenment, bolstering their research. Some thousand years later, they would go on to adopt a young boy named Emaltrois, who had been suffering abuse at the hands of his birth mother and escaped. The three built a happy home in the Midnight Court, and raised him under their guidance. When the Burning Legion returned, eventually, and the Grand Magistrix planned their surrender, Korav and Marcel remained on the side of loyalty to be safe, and did not fight against the demons that flooded through the streets, despite how terrifying they were. Out of fear, they stayed in line, Korav going as far to volunteer to demonstrate his loyalty to the Grand Magistrix time and time again, and undergoing the process of being Felborne in an effort to secure his family's safety. However, it would all be for naught, as Suramar began to crumble under the pressure, the Nightfallen's rebellion failing, and the Legion succeeding in taking over the world. With Azeroth in ashes, the Grand Magistrix was slain before the people of Suramar, and the Nightwell was detonated with fel magic, demons running free and rampant across the city. Korav attempted to rush home and save his family, only to find them all brutally slaughtered, and his home destroyed. Anguished and enraged by the betrayal, by the destruction and the slaughter, Korav went into a frenzy, killing every single demon in his way, and gathering a small group of felborne to join him on a chaotic chronomatic spell to leave the timeline all together. They sought out a leyline in the now barren forest of Suramar, and casted their spell. Into Darkness The spell worked, and it thrust Korav'ah and his followers into the main Azerothian timeline, shortly after Suramar was liberated and the Legion was defeated. The group was in awe, seeing the place was intact, and that their people were living their best lives. However, with the grief still relatively fresh on Korav's mind, and the jarring new environment surrounding him, he felt taunted by the happy endings before him, and convinced the group that they must destroy everything here. That the people here did not know true ''suffering, and needed to be taught. If they couldn't have their happy ending, why should ''these people? And thus, began their long hunt to find their counterparts on this timeline, grief turning to madness and sadism as they tormented, threatened and tortured each and every one of their counterparts and everyone around them. Their main target became the Agents of Suramar at the time, for Korav's counterpart had become a prominent leader within that military division. Korav kept his identity hidden as he picked apart the entire Agency, building distrust in their ranks, weakening the security of the Headquarters, kidnapping and murdering various Agents, until finally, confronting Veros, attempting to kill him. However, Korav suffered a painful defeat, and was saved only by a last minute telemancy spell, binding his soul to another object for safety. He continued these plans, only becoming angrier that his counterpart was experiencing a world he'd never have the opportunity to see. As he learned more about his counterpart, finding that Veros had never married, never had his family, and abandoned his arcanist ways, and got to live in a saved timeline, Korav became convinced he must die brutally. However, in his second attempt to take his life, his minions were captured and interrogated, revealing his true identity to Veros and the others. Such revelation would tear apart the Agency from within, and at the final confrontation, Korav was defeated once again, now on his final life. Alone now, and abandoning whatever minions were left to die somewhere else on this planet, Korav went into hiding, and decided instead to quietly grieve in silence. He has yet to decide what he will do next, and has spent the past year avoiding contact with anyone else in this timeline. Trivia * "Korav'ah" roughly translates to "Time-Displaced" in Shalassian * Veros in his timeline broke up with Marcel 5k years ago, and never continued his career in the Terrace of Enlightenment, whereas Korav in his timeline never fell into that depression, and married Marcel * Because Korav never slipped into a depressed, nihilistic state like his main counterpart, he never had reason to take the surname "Moonshine" up. * Korav'ah can't whistle. External Links * Main Universe Veros Wiki Category:Horde Mage